


Thors hammer

by lostinthenight



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries topping for the first time as the two try bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thors hammer

**Author's Note:**

> My second Loki and Thor piece another part of my Loki and Thor set

     Loki heard the door open and ran to tackle his brother. It had been three years since he had seen him last. Loki started kissing him roughly until they were both breathless laying on the floor. Thor said miss me much. Loki laughed and helped his brother up. Loki started to pull him into the bedroom but Thor said brother I am hungry and I would like to eat first. Loki agreed. He said brother you go to the bedroom and relax let me cook for you. Thor did not get a chance to respond before Loki was leading him to the bedroom. Thor said while you cook I shall shower and clean up. Loki left and headed to the kitchen while Thor undressed and got in the shower He washed his hair and turned of the shower. He filled the large bathtub up with water and climbed in. He relaxed in the tub. His mind wandered off he started thinking about Loki. God was he stunning the long black hair against his pale skin and those amazing green eyes. Thor reached down and started stoking his hard member. He moaned as he thought about his brother kissing him. He started moving faster as he thought about their last encounter. He moaned softly lost in the fantasy. He did not even notice Loki standing in the doorway. Loki came over to the bathtub and sat down beside his brother. Thor looked up and smiled at his little brother. Loki said let me help. Loki's smaller hands felt good wrapped around his member. A few moments later Thor moaned and finished. Loki leaned in and kissed him and said dinner was ready. Thor got up and dried off and put on a robe. Loki led him to the kitchen Loki had made soup. 

 

      After they finished eating Loki led him to the bedroom and pushed Thor down on the bed and pinned his wrist to the bed. He started kissing him. Thor moaned as Loki started kissing his neck. Loki looked down at him and whispered lets try something new tonight. Thor looked up at him Loki's green eyes where dancing in the moonlight. Thor said ok brother whatever you want to do. :Loki grinned and said I will be right back. He got up and came back with a scarf and he tied his brothers hands together. After he was done he untied his brothers robe and started stroking his brothers throbbing cock. Thor groaned as Loki started licking his member teasing the tip with his mouth. Loki started sucking on the head before slowly putting the whole thing his mouth. He could taste the salty precum. Loki slowly started sucking. Thor moaned. Loki could feel him getting close he stopped and said roll over brother. Thor obeyed Loki pulled out the lube and started teasing his brothers entrance. Loki slipped in two fingers and Thor moaned and said just do it brother. Loki pulled out his fingers and coated his member with the oil. Loki pushed the head against the entrance and slipped inside. Thor groaned as Loki paused. Thor moaned please move. Loki smiled and started pounding him hard and fast. He hit Thor's prostate and he yelled in pleasure. Loki said that's it brother scream my name. Loki slowed down as Thor laid below him panting. The break did not last long before Loki started pounding again. Thor screamed as Loki hit his prostate over and over again. Thor sprayed his seed all over the sheets below him. Loki tensed up and Thor could feel the rush of his seed deep inside of him. Loki was panting as he pulled out and fell down beside his brother Loki reached over and untied his brother. Thor just grinned at him.

 

  Thor rolled his brother over and said my turn. Loki was shocked but did it anyway. Thor soaked his throbbing cock with the oil and pressed against his brothers opening. Loki moaned as he pushed inside. Thor pumped slow to get Loki used to him. Loki wiggled below the weight of his brother. Thor sped up the pace and changed his angle. Loki screamed as he hit his prostate he was clawing the sheets and had his faced buried in the sheets. Thor did not let up. Loki had tears of pleasure and pain on his face. Thor was enjoying this. Thor moaned and slowed down a bit. Loki sighed but Thor picked up the pace again before he finished. He laid his head on his brothers back for a moment before he pulled out.

 

  Thor laid down beside his brother who was panting and soak and wet. Loki rested against the bigger man catching his breath. That was amazing. They fell asleep tangled in each others arms

 


End file.
